The Lost Gods
by percabethico
Summary: How will camp half-blood respond when the gods disappear. First published fanfic. Post TLO with some main different elements ex. beckendorf is alive. Rated T cuz I'm paranoid.


**A/N.**

**Hey people this is one of my first fanfics (others not published yet) and I ask for any and all criticism and if the story gets a few followers or reviews the chapters will get longe**

The Lost Gods

"You hurt Percy!" I vaguely heard Tyson yell as he crushed a hydra with a tree. I was trying to figure out what he meant but then the pain hit my left arm or rather were my left arm used to be. The hydra acid I thought it had missed but even if it hadn't my invulnerability would have prevented me from being harmed. "Percy how did your arm…?" Annabeth asked stuttering. "I don't know but at least the acid cauterized the wound, but I do know that we need to get back to camp now." I said trying to figure out a means of transportation, and then I had an idea. "Annabeth do you have a drachma?" I asked. "Yea I still have a few left from the emergency fund." She said holding one out to me. As I took the drachma and threw it on the dirt road we were on it sunk through the dirt and our ride was here: The Gray Sisters Cab. "Percy you're a genius!" Annabeth said as she opened the back of the cab and we piled in, but something was wrong there was only one sister. "Anger where are your sisters?" I asked as I climbed in behind Annabeth with Tyson climbing in last. "They were killed in the war when we tried to refuse Kronos a ride." She said solemnly. "Anger can you take us to Camp Half-Blood we'll pay you ten drachmas?" Annabeth said not caring about her sisters death. "Sure thing but I'll need to be paid in advance this time you skimped out on paying last time." Anger replied no longer solemn. As Annabeth handed Anger the last of our drachmas I started to wonder if I communicate with my dad telepathically. I tried the whole ride to camp but I didn't get a response but I didn't really expect to. As we arrived at camp I was speechless at what I saw, there were campers fighting below Thalia's tree which gave me a sense of déjà vu. When the campers defeated the random assortment of monsters that decided to screw with our day we walked up. The campers led by Nico were all astonished by my injury. "Nico where's Chiron I need to talk to him it's kind of important." I said as I approached him. "He's in the infirmary helping the Apollo cabin with the wounded from last night's watch. But before you go any farther what happened to your arm?" He said gesturing to where my arm used to be. "A hydra got in a lucky shot, and why do we have border patrols again?" I asked worried that someone had stolen the fleece. "We don't know but the fleece and all other magic or godly powered objects have stopped working which might have something to do with why the power of the Styx didn't protect you." He said as we started walking to the big house as a camper from the Hephaestus cabin relieved Nico from patrol. When we walked into the infirmary Chiron immediately noticed my wound. "I was hoping that the situation was not as I thought but your injury confirms my suspicions." Chiron said after he led me and Annabeth to a more secluded section of the infirmary (Tyson had gone back to the Poseidon cabin for some rest). "Chiron what are you talking about why has the fleece and the Styx failed?" I asked as soon as he had finished talking. "Percy I'm afraid the gods have either been captured or have faded." Chiron said looking ill. "How could of this happened we defeated the Titans what could have the power to capture the gods?" Annabeth asked with a look of pure confusion. "I'm afraid Tartarus has either possessed a god which if it did it would be one of the big three, or it has gained the power to manifest a solid body." Chiron said grimly. "How is this even possible, I didn't even know Tartarus was a conscious being?" I said wincing as an Apollo camper bandaged my arm. "The gods have been restricting Tartarus' power since their creation but it must have broken free after all of these millennia." Chiron said while helping another camper. "Then it looks like we have a quest." I said walking towards the door. "Percy where are you going, and do you really think you're in any shape to go on a quest?" Annabeth asked following me out with Chiron trailing behind her. "I'm going to go see Beckendorf (TLO happened but Beckendorf and Silena are still alive cuz I like them) about him making me an arm, and once he does then I can go on the quest." I said walking to the forges. "

**A/N **

**Maybe not the best place to end but the best I could see. Review and/or favorite so I know if I need to make chapters longer.**


End file.
